


The Many Layers of the Man Who Cried Marvel

by ninehundredthousandfinalwords



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninehundredthousandfinalwords/pseuds/ninehundredthousandfinalwords
Summary: Thank you, Stan Lee, you helped create a Marvel of a world.





	The Many Layers of the Man Who Cried Marvel

"Death. Death is a funny thing, you know? It's a fickle, fake grasp at what happened after our hearts give out, after we stop breathing and our bodies shut off. I've been told it's like falling asleep. I've been told there's an afterlife."  
A tall, fair-skinned man with lush blonde hair and bright blue eyes laid a small rose on the top of a smooth marble gravestone.  
"And I'm going to keep this short and sweet. I hope that, for Stan, it was the latter, so that we may see him again someday and maybe, just maybe, we can work together soon."  
The wind sent a light scattering of flower petals through the crowd. A dark-haired man with tan olive skin sighed.  
"You've always been moodier when wearing black, Chris."  
The blonde smiled. "You're one to talk, Downey Jr."  
A sudden whoosh and it was like Stan was there with them, smiling, laughing, cracking really bad jokes in their ears.  
They smiled, turned around and walked away.


End file.
